


A mothers love

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: A young girl loses her mother the doctor makes a surprise visit and helps her with her grief





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a darkened room, alone with their thoughts, crying silently to themselves, a young girl sits on her bed contemplating the loss she had just endured of her mother ,with no one else to care for her ,she felt destitute and lonely, sitting on her bed in her black dress, she sobbed uncontrollably into her hanky, she wondered what she was gonna do with herself now, where would she go? who would tuck her in and give her warm milk at night? tell her wonderful stories of otherworldly places that consisted of exotic plant life and animals. un be known to her in the corner of the room stood a stranger looking at her in the shadows with a look of concern on his lined face

DOCTOR  
I wouldn't worry you know

ALISON  
What? Who’s there

DOCTOR  
Seriously youre not alone

ALISON   
What would you know,and how did you get in here anyway?

DOCTOR  
I have my means 

ALISON   
And by means you mean you snuck in through the door right? i must've forgotten to close it, well i'm sorry but your a bit late for mother's funeral and i'm in no mood to speak to anyone so please leave

The man stepped out of the shadows, he was tall and thin he was holding a stick in his hand that glowed and made whirring sounds 

DOCTOR 

’m the doctor by the way,and who might you be?

ALISON   
I’M Alison,a doctor of what exactly? Did you know my mother well?

DOCTOR   
I would say i didn't know her at all although that wouldn't be entirely true, let's say we traveled together for a bit.

ALISON  
Oh mother used to talk to me a lot about her travels,

DOCTOR  
Did she now and what did she tell you exactly?

 

ALISON  
Just about all the exotic plants and animals she saw, the amazing cultures she learned the people she met,come to think about it i think she mentioned something about a doctor once, but it's all becoming a little scrambled since her passing, most of the time i think she made it up just to help me get to sleep ,i have trouble with that you see.

DOCTOR  
I see, i may have something to help with that, please go on,would you mind if i took a seat?

ALISON  
Sure why would i mind, doubt i will be here for much longer now anyway, the house isn't ours you see, we were just renting, there's no way i'm gonna be able to afford that on my own what with college and everything.

DOCTOR  
Now what did i say about not worrying i have a solution to that little scenario.

ALISON

OK now you're creeping me out ,you ain't no weird stalker or something are you? 

DOCTOR  
Weird i can guarantee, stalker maybe, possibly, look trust me, how would you like to come with me?

ALISON

Come with you where? 

DOCTOR

Anywhere you want, just like your mum, don't you want to see where she has been> what she has done? she was a go getter that one, one of the best i had with me, so what do you say?

ALISON  
Look how do I know you're for real,like aint some weird crack head that's just escaped the nut house and trying to kill me?

DOCTOR

Happens every time(raises eyebrows in disheartness)  
OK then look out of that window

ALISON

why ? whats out there?

DOCTOR 

Just look ok.

Alison walks over to her bedroom window the moon is full and the garden is lit someone is waving at her from below from a wooden box marked police

ALISON  
What's that? and who is that waving at me?

DOCTOR   
What she hasn't stayed inside? I will throttle her one of these days 

The doctor makes a hand gesture towards the girl instructing her to go inside the woman sticks her tongue out at him and then re enters the box. 

DOCTOR  
Sorry about that, she gets a tad out of control,so what do you say wanna come with?

He holds out his hand to her,which Alison cautiously takes,he leads her downstairs and out into the garden.

DOCTOR   
I will let you do the honours

ALISON

Wait what you want me to go in that tiny box with you and that strange woman?,aint gonna happen pal, for all i know she's waiting in there with a chainsaw.

DOCTOR

Oh for heaven's sake the youth of today watching to much of that telly scrambling there brains,look there's no chain saw in there just look OK

The doctor opens the doors and lets her peak inside

ALISON  
Woah no way

DOCTOR  
Yeah way as you lot would say,go on say it they all do

ALISON  
Well is like woah

DOCTOR   
Well that's different, but we will run with it come on in, this is serena, say hi serena.

SERENA  
Hi there, would you like some tea?  
i've heard its what you humans like to drink when you're sad,  
the doctor here drinks it like a fish   
but then again he has lost loads

DOCTOR   
Yes well thank you for the history lesson serena  
now where do you want to go?  
i meant you know

ALISON  
Meant what?

DOCTOR  
That you're not alone   
right now how about a surprise trip?  
15th century perhaps  
Or a trip to the outer nebula?  
seems nice at this time of year

ALISON  
Excuse me the what?  
woah what's happening?

The doctor pulls on the handle on the console,a whirring sounds starts up the engines kick in the doctor stands there with a cheeky grin on his face looking at her serena hands her tea and then it stops 

DOCTOR  
We are here go look.

ALISON  
You seriously can't tell me we have moved right? 

DOCTOR  
Just go look,  
i think you will be rather happy with where i have chosen.

Alison cautiously walks towards the doors, serena smiling at her encouraging her on, she keeps looking back at the doctor, but he just stands there eyebrows raised, smiling, motioning to her to go on,she opens the doors, in front of her is the most beautiful landscape,consisting of a pink sky.blue and silver trees flowers in amazing bright tropical colours a purple stream flowing among orange grass animals which looked and sounded like mocking birds and starlings sang from the trees in human voices 

ALISON  
Shut up,this can’t be for real?  
you've drugged me or something?  
it's just like how mum described it 

DOCTOR  
So you approve then?

ALISON  
Approve?   
damn right i do,  
it's gorgeous, but how?

DOCTOR  
Dont worry your pretty little head about that now,  
go and explore,  
have some fun   
I have things to do i will be back in a minute.

ALISON   
But wait doctor,you're not gonna leave me here on my own surly?

DOCTOR  
Of course i'm not   
what do you think i am,cruel?   
Serena here will look after you   
she can be trusted, trust me,   
ta ta for now.

ALISON  
But doctor wait

DOCTOR  
No time, things to do places to see,   
go.   
explore,   
find me a present,   
either way have fun,  
see ya.

With that he went back in the box and disappeared

ALISON  
How?   
Where did it go?   
Where did he go?   
SERENA  
Don't worry, he will be back  
best do as he says though.  
let's go and explore this wonderful place your mother told you so much about.


	2. a mothers meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison explores the planet something sinister is lurking in the shadows can Alison and Serena find shelter before its to late.

ALISON   
seriously though, this really can't be, he must of drugged me somehow, i mean literally it's how she described it.

SERENA  
Where would he of had time, if i recall one minute you was in your garden the next here,so come on we can't be standing here all day its getting dark.  
ALISON  
but you said he is coming back?

SERENA  
he will, but possibly not for a while, so we must find somewhere to shut down for the night, did your mother happen to mention a village or an inn somewhere, anywhere would be better than here, and my sensors are picking up hostiles waiting to pounce.

ALISON   
not that i can recall, oh wait she did say something about a little cottage near the twin mountains. 

SERENA  
well that's a start if my GPS is functioning correctly, i believe it is a south eastern direction lets go.

They head in the said direction two eyes peer out of the undergrowth behind them following there every move after a while the sun going down and the air becoming chiller they come across a pretty little cottage a stone path leads up to the door one window alight ivy and roses over the door a lantern hanging up by the door.

SERENA  
at last,something is becoming a little strange around here and the doctor would never forgive me if i let anything happen to you i don't know why yet but it appears this is an important mission

ALISON  
but how can it be? all that happend was i lost my mother, im just a normal girl 

SERENA  
like i said i don't know why he doesn't tell me everything he can be such a private man i wish he wasn't but not much i can d about that lets go and see if anyone's at home you must be exhausted?

ALISON  
Yeah i am a bit to be honest, i really need the bathroom and something to eat i'm famished. 

SERENA  
then as this is your planet i will leave it up to you to do the honors of introducing us 

ALISON  
I don't know if i can do that i cant speak, what planet we on anyway?

SERENA  
how am supposed to know its your mothers planet what did she call it

ALISON  
I can't remember it was something i couldn't pronounce anyway like clodonia  
or something 

SERENA  
doesn't matter the TARDIS will automatically translate for you anyway

ALISON  
Yeah problems with that it aint here

SERENA  
you've been in it that's enough now get on with it i feel like something is approaching 

ALISON  
OK don't push me im picking up the courage here,OK here i go watch my back

Alison knocks on the door bell a soft voice is heard from behind the door 

STRANGER  
who is it?

ALISON  
sorry to trouble you we are travelers from afar and have been walking all day i was wondering if you have any spare rooms so that we may rest and be on our way first thing..

STRANGER  
Go away, you shouldn't be out there at this time of night how do i know you aint them 

ALISON  
one of who? I can promise you we mean you no harm i just really need the toilet please also im really hungry i buried my mother today i just need to lay down(whispers to Serena) whoa though this is blowing my mind how can i even understand her?

SERENA  
I told you the TARDIS, keep talking to her i swear i can see them approaching now 

A soft click is heard from behind the door

ALISON  
I think its worked i think shes gonna let us in about time i swear i'm about to blow a kidney 

The door opens slightly 

SERENA  
Mam i can reassure you the doctor sent us 

The door opens fully 

STRANGER  
Did you say the doctor ooh thank heavens for that i thought we were alone now 

ALISON  
MUM?

STRANGER  
What was that dear? please come on in from the cold there on their way the alarm has been sound quick quick

The woman ushers them in and quickly closes the door behind them closing all the locks and replacing the wood barrier she then turns towards Serena and Alison.

STRANGER  
now please tell me who you are, and what is your business

ALISON  
But it cant be i i just buried you today

STRANGER  
I'm sorry dear, I think you have me mixed up with someone else.

ALISON  
but how can you not know me? do you think i wouldn't know my own mum   
I need to sit down, he defiantly put something in that tea this aint funny anymore, take me home please.

SERENA  
calm down Alison the doctor always has a reason for doing something   
now first port of call may i ask where are we? what is your name? and how do you know the doctor?

STRANGER  
We were created by the doctor half a century ago we were told to protect cloandasia to prevent the dark ones from escaping he told us legends about a woman who we were created from a true hero we have her image in the chapel would you like to see?

SERENA  
that would be very helpful thank you,would you like to come Alison 

ALISON  
NO i cant get my head around all this how is it possible i mean are there more of you?

STRANGER   
please follow me i will show you

The pair follow the woman up the hall they enter a small cave with strange writing on the wall which suddenly jumps about and revels there meanings to them "the legend of princess Kathrine and her doctor" the woman lights the torches which revels a series of pictures it showed the TARDIS with two people standing by it, the next one sees a big furry creature with fiery breath and the doctor protecting the woman, the next one sees that the woman is pregnant the doctor in a state of panic as she is giving birth and he is now trying to stop a hoard of the monsters,the next one shows the doctor taking the child and mother into the tardis, the fourth one saw the doctor taking blood from the woman the last one shows the doctor adding the blood to a machine from which loads of the woman was emerging from one end of it while the other end showed the women fighting the hoard

ALISON  
That that is my mum she never told me all this but then would i have believed her if she had,but why would the doctor take me here?

STRANGER  
there is one last image

She moves a curtain where behind is placed a shelf with candles alight surrounding an image of Alison with a crown on her head holding a scepter with her mother standing behind her with the rest of the clones on there knees praising her.

SERENA  
I guess they were one day expecting you both to return to help them in their quest remember she said she thought she was on her own I will see if i can send a message to the doctor tomorrow tonight we will eat and sleep and allow you to take all this in.  
Can we trouble you for some food and somewhere to lay our heads it looks like this has become a matter of urgency.

STRANGER  
of course follow me.


End file.
